1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium for storing a program, which correct a captured face image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-242912 discloses a printer which corrects a portion corresponding to a face in an entered image. Jpn. Pat. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-277772 discloses a photo-sticker printing machine which captures image data of a subject person and corrects the image data.
However, when correcting the image data to enlarge an eye of the subject person or to slim a face outline of the subject person in the image with the printer or the photo-sticker printing machine, a user (or the subject person) should designate an area to be corrected by operating a touch pen or the like; thus, burdensome work is required.